Total Drama Science
by EnderTy
Summary: 18 original contestants battle it out for a million bucks in science-themed challenges. T for swearing and possible violence. Please review.


**So, this is my first TD fic. Enjoy!**

**All-Stars and Pahkitew never happened.**

**Total Drama: Scientifically proven to be bad for your health!**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Scientific Start!**

A camera whisked through the air at an astounding speed. It rocketed all over the place, until it descended near a rather large city. It zoomed in, until it reached an empty clearing. A familiar 30-40-something year old man in a blue shirt and brown khakis grinned at the camera before starting to speak.

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" he said loudly.

"Cameron and Lightning had a Battle Royale challenge to see who would win the million. It was a long and hard battle, but Cameron went all Iron Man on Lightning and won the cash!"

"Now, I'm bringing in 18 all new contestants! RIght now on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"SC-"

The sound of helicopter blades blared through the area. Chris covered his ears in annoyance.

"INTERNS! Go take care of that! Honestly, I'm not not paying you to stand around all day!" Chris hollered irritably, before putting on a pained smile.

A man in a black suit and tie, and black pants and loafers jumped out of the copter and shook a paper in Chris' face.

"Um, what's this?" Chris asked blankly.

"It's a warrant for your arrest, for crimes against nature." the agent said bluntly before handcuffing Chris.

"What?!" He whined. "But I already did my time!"

The agent laughed harshly before signaling to the helicopter, which sent down a ladder. He climbed it with Chris being airlifted.

A 20-ish dark-skinned guy appeared in their place. He was wearing a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath, jeans and red and white sneakers, and he had short, black hair. He looked around for a moment, and then started to read off a piece of paper. He quickly put it into his pocket.

"Um, hi," he began. "I guess the producers sent me here to host or something. So, I'm Ty Rexly, and this is..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"SCIENCE!"

*Insert Theme Song here*

Ty tapped his foot impatiently as a white bus pulled up.

"So, here come the contestants! First up, Ross!"

A slightly tanned, medium-sized boy strolled out. He had long black hair, with some covering his left eye (which was, along with the other one, round and green) and dark blue headphones. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red X on it and jeans of the same color.

"Hey Ross!" Ty greeted.

Ross just walked past him, shaking his head excitedly.

"Um... okay." Ty said, confused. "Anyways, our next contestant is Will!"

No one came out of the bus.

Ty frowned. "Will?"

"Down here!" called someone with a VERY squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Ty looked down. He saw a tiny guy with grey, curly hair and glasses. He wore a silver shirt with red sleeves, with a baseball on it, and black shorts. "Oh, um, who are you? Kid, you really shouldn't be here. This is a show for 16-year-olds..."

"Hi! I'm Will and I AM 16! I was born on July 4! Did you know that that's Independence Day?! Fireworks! Fireworks are fun! Fireworks are-"

Ty chuckled painfully and asked for the next contestant.

A foot punted Will out of the bus in mid-speech. It belonged to a tall Latino girl wearing a purple dress and black leggings underneath. She had flowing black hair.

"Finally!" she groaned. "I thought that idiot would never shut u-"

"-And once I ate a firework and had to go to the hospital for like a wee-"

The girl kicked Will again.

"Welcome, Valerie!" Ty said.

"Save it. And where's that old guy, McLame?"

"I dunno, he was arrested or something, just stand over there." Ty said, pointing to where Ross was playing air guitar.

Valerie shuffled over to Ross disdainfully.

"Weirdo." she muttered under her breath. Ross took no notice of this comment and continued playing the air guitar.

Valerie sighed and looked away.

A short-ish girl hopped out of the bus. She had brunette, medium-length

hair, a sleeveless sky blue t-shirt with a microphone on it and blue bell-bottoms. She held a microphone in her hand.

"I will win! Yes, yes, yes! I can sing! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, my name is Carol, yeah, my name is Carol!" she sang loudly.

"Yeah, whatever, just stand over there." Ty greeted hurriedly. "Oh, I almost forgot, in case you were wondering, the confessional... isn't here, but you can confess in..." Ty looked around. "...there!" he said, pointing at a mysterious outhouse.

Valerie raised a brow. "That DEFINITELY wasn't there before."

**(CONF)**

**Valerie: Well, I guess this is the first confessional. And let me just say now that all the contestants so far are complete weirdos.**

**Carol: I'm C-A-R to the O-L, yeah, yeah yeah! I hope I win.**

**Ross: (is still listening to music)**

**Will: -and in the ER, the doctor kicked me out because he said I talked too much, and I said I didn't and that I talked at a normal rate, so then he asked if I would like a vocal cord removal, and I said no because I love my voice! It's so awesome because- (STATIC)**

"Next!" Ty yelled into the bus.

No one came out.

Ty looked down before saying "Next!" again.

This time, a girl in a navy blue flowing gown with white specks glided out of the bus. She had blonde, long hair, and she was kinda pale. She had star-shaped earrings.

"Sorry," she apologized dreamily, "I was thinking about how bright the Sun is today."

"But the sun is always..." Ty began. "Never mind. Welcome, Celeste!"

"Hello..." Celeste greeted, seemingly floating away.

She went over to Valerie. "Hi..."

Valerie scowled. "Don't talk to me, nutcase."

Celeste was unfazed.

Ty cleared his throat before continuing. "The next contestant is... Vic!"

A muscular guy dashed out of the bus and glared at everyone. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, and had a tattoo of a bomb on his right shoulder. He also had black jeans, and boxing gloves.

"S'up guys? I'm Vic, and I'm here to flush out the evil in this game!" Vic announced as he ran away.

"12 contestants left! We need to speed this up!" Ty announced. "Could the next contestant come out?"

3 girls came out of the bus. Well, actually, one came out typing away on a phone, while the other two came out bickering about something and slapping each other.

The one with the phone had black hair done up into 2 buns, and she wore a red t-shirt with an Epic Face on it. She also wore jeans and a red baseball cap. She was dark-skinned.

"#yoloswag! Minnie in da house!" she yelled.

Vic's eyes widened. "OH NO, THE TOOL OF EVIL: SWAAAAAG!" he cried, before fainting.

"Heh, heh, u mad bro?" Minnie said smugly.

The other two girls were still fighting. One was a tanned redhead. She had a red shirt with fire on it, and jeans. A point of notice was that she had strange burn marks all over her body. She also had red glasses. The other girl was dark skinned and taller than the first one. She had mysterious blue, wet hair and wore a baby blue bathing suit. She lacked shoes; instead, she wore flippers.

"Fire is way better than dumb old water!" the redhead yelled.

"Without water, you'd be dead!" the blue-haired one argued.

"Without fire, the cavemen would have died of food poisoning, and we wouldn't be here!"

"...BLASPHEMY!" The blue-haired one leapt onto the redhead and started hitting her.

"Um, girls?" Ty asked nervously.

"SHUT UP!"

Ty groaned, and Vic woke up.

"Hey! Fighting is BAD!" Vic dashed over to the girls and pulled them apart.

"Says the guy wearing boxing gloves," Ty thought before clearing his throat. "Thanks for that, Vic. Anyways, welcome, Ashley and Delta!"

Ashley and Delta glared at each other.

**(CONF)**

**Ashley: I really hate that girl.**

**Delta: Water is FREAKING AWESOME! What kind of weirdo likes fire?**

An overweight boy holding a mirror stomped out the bus. He had orange spiky hair, and was wearing a shirt that wasn't even NEAR his size, and shorts. He was also pale.

"OMG, you are like, totes ugly!" Minnie exclaimed, not looking up from her phone.

The boy gasped rather dramatically and then glared at Minnie.

"I'll have you know that I was the model for a magazine!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Minnie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Miles, in your file, it says you never had a job..." Ty said.

Miles glared at him even harder.

"Just... SHUT UP! I'm gorgeous, damn you!"

"Um, if you say so. Next!"

A British girl came out next. She had a revealing leaf-green shirt with a rose that showed her midriff, jean shorts and high heels. She also had a pink bow in her long, flowing blonde hair. Her chest was MASSIVE.

"Hey boys," she purred.

"Whoa, you're hot," complimented Miles, "maybe not as hot as me, though."

She walked over to Vic and drew a line on his chest with her finger.

"Hey there, sexy." she said.

"Um... I have a girlfriend..."

"And I have a boyfriend, but neither of them have to know." she said seductively.

"Okay, 1, we're on national TV, and 2, no. Just, no."

Vic walked away as Lotus frowned.

**(CONF)**

**Lotus: Whatever. There are plenty of fish in the sea.**

**Vic: Ugh, what a slut.**

Ty did a quick head count before announcing that there were only 7 people left.

This time, a blonde girl hopped out of the bus. She had short hair under a brown beret, and she was wearing a light brown shirt with a brown scarf wrapped around her neck. She had blue shorts on, and blue glasses. She waved a bag of newspapers around.

"Read all about it! Local girl joins reality show! Read all about it!" she hollered before tossing one to Ty.

**(CONF)**

**Ty: I must say, this is a nice newspaper. The comics are good too!**

"Welcome, Fiona!" Ty greeted. Fiona waved excitedly before running to the others.

"BREAKING NEWS! 6 contestants left!" she told them.

"Right you are, Fiona, and here's the next one, Phil!"

A Caucasian boy stepped out of the bus. He had blonde hair that was curled up at one end and straight at the other, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black jeans. He simply nodded at Ty and walked away.

"Um, okay, hold onto your hats because here's Dave!"

A pale guy leapt off the top of the bus and grinned. He had short brunet

hair, a red t-shirt, jeans and a fedora. He also had a blood-red backpack.

"Hi guys, I'm Dave the Adventurer!"

"What's with the 'Adventurer' at the end?" Ashley asked.

"Because that's what I am!"

"Uh, okay."

"Here comes Pepper!" Ty announced.

An Italian girl jumped out of the bus. She had black hair, a chef's hat, a gray t-shirt and jeans. She also had overalls on.

"Ciao!" she greeted. "I'm Pepper, and I'm here to spice up the game!"

"If that was supposed to be a pun, it's a terrible one." Valerie muttered.

"3 to go! Here's... Clover!" Ty said.

A slightly overweight blonde boy stepped out of the bus. Well, actually, he tripped out. He quickly got up and dusted off his orange and black shirt, and jeans.

"Hey, I'm Clover." he greeted. "Hope there aren't any bullies here. I was bullied a lot back home." He tripped again.

"Well, you're not in luck, Clover, because here's Viper!"

A VERY muscular guy stalked out of the bus. He had a black mohawk, and he had a big, black, sleeveless shirt with a bloody dagger on it. He had a few skull tattoos on his arms, and he also had jeans and cleats. He glared at the contestants... before smiling widely.

"Hullo!" he greeted innocently.

Valerie was taken aback.

**(CONF)**

**Valerie: Um, what the hell?**

"And lastly, Cal!" Ty called.

Once again, no one showed up.

"Seriously?" Ty groaned.

"There's no one else in there," said Viper.

Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared, and when it cleared, a boy was in its place. He had green, fluffy hair, a lab coat over a green shirt, and black pants.

"Holy crap!" Cal said in amazement, looking at his hands. "My teleporter worked!"

Everyone stared at him, as he put on his glasses.

Ty smiled. "Now that everyone's here, time for a group photo for the promos!"

Everyone posed together.

"Say 'Science'!"

"SCI-"

**BOOOOM**

The ground under them blew up.

"Uh, okay, I did NOT plan that..." Ty apologized. "Anyways, everyone get into this metal thing!"

A weird metal box dropped from the sky.

"A MACH-7 teleporter?!" Cal gasped.

"Wait, is this safe?" Phil questioned. "I don't want to end up with my foot on my head or something."

"Well, I'm assuming this thing has been tested. Just get in." Ty ordered.

The contestants reluctantly entered it with Ty. There was a flash, and the box was gone.

**So, that's all for now. The teams and first challenge will be announced next episode.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
